Podsumowanie Numer 1 : Czas na coś innego
Blainely : Witajcie , witajcie . Tak wiem ,że na nas czekaliście. Oto najnowsze Zestawienie ! Tak , producenci zrezygnowali z Podsumowania. Teraz jest to zestawienie , gdzie poza nazwą nic się nie zmieni . Powitamy dzisiaj aż ! jeny naprawdę . mamy aż 8 gości ! I w tym jedna cała , była drużyna.no , to afera murowana. Czekamy ! Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening ''Z rury wychodzi kamera płosząc kilka karaluchów , z sedesu wychodzi kamera i kolejna kamera wychodzi z śmieci płosząc szczury . Kamera wlatuje przez drzwi do centrum , a przed Centrum Chris z batem bije Chefa i Rona , którzy go ciągną po śniegu. Przy fontannie stoją Caitlin , Wyatt , Jen , Jonesy , Nikki i Jude i się śmieją . Kamera przechodzi do Khaki bazar , gdzie Kirsten , Kristen i Lindsay wychodzą z przebieralni w dziwnych strojach . Na krzesłach siedzi Justin i Brigette i pokazują oceny za ich występ. Kamera przechodzi dalej , gdzie Darth walczy z Blakiem na miecze świetlne ,ale nagle wskakuje Tyler i ich wystrasza. Z boku siedzi Bobbie i śmieje się z tego. Kamera przechodzi do sklepu w różowym i zwiewnym , gdzie Sierra stoi w sukni ślubnej przed Alejandro ze związanym Codim w rękach . Kamera leci dalej do klepu sportowego , gdzie Tricia i Heather rzucają w siebie piłkami , ale nagle zjawia się Bobbbie i wyrzuca je obie na korytarz. Próbują się dobić do drzwi. Na korytarzu , stoi Cortney , która rzekomo chce podać rękę Gwen , ale wyciera w jej twarz mop . Nagle pojawia się trent i wyrywa jej mop po czym ją goni . Gwen kiwa głową niczym zauroczona. W kawiarni pojawia się Alexis , która pije kawę z Izzy , Noahem i Camilie , Nagle wszystkie trzy dziczeją . Pojawia się kula dyskotekowa i zaczynają tańczyć na stole . Noah robi wielkie oczy z zachwytu i całuje Camilie. Kamera przechodzi do Studia gdzie na kanapie siedzi Josh z Blainely . Nagle spada ekran , Josh patrzy się z pogardą na nią . kamera się oddala . Widać wszystkich zawodników na ławach i pojawia się napis Centrum Totalnej Porażki. Studio '''Geoff : '''Siemano ludzie , wraz z Blainely mam zaszczyt niestety , prowadzić to show. '''Blainely : Poza relacji zawodowymi nic nie będzie. Powitajmy najpierw naszych przegrańców , czyli tych co zostali wykiwania na bankiecie ! Pomachajcie im ! Harold ; '''Lepszym określeniem będzie .. '''Blainely : '''Nie mamy czasu . Harold ! '''Harold : '''Nawet nie wiesz co chcę powiedzieć ! '''Blainely : Bo kogo to interesuje , lecimy dalej . Mamy LeShawnę , Duncana , Katie i Sadie , Beth , Owena Duncan ; '''Jaka nuda , a poza tym ! Czemu mnie nie ma w show ! '''Blainely : Udało się wam dostać . Jaka szkoda. Beth : Ja się cieszę ,że Lindsay jest w show . Duncan ; A tobie nie zależy ? Beth ; '''Zależy , ale liczę na Lindsay. '''Katie : '''Jaka dobra z ciebie przyjaciółka. '''Sadie ; Tak samo jak my Katie ! Przytulimy się ! Katie : 'Jasne przyjaciółko . '''Blainely : '''Yhh , jakie to niedobre. No dobra , na początek nie będziemy zapraszać uczestników po kolei , bo niestety za długo to potrwa . Zapraszamy całą drużynę Zwycięzców ! ''Wychodzi Noah , Bobbie , Cortney , Wyatt , Sierra i Cody '''Blainely : Siadajcie , o i widzę nowe twarze ! Wyatt : 'tak , nigdy nie chciałem tutaj być ! '''Blainely : '''Ale jesteś . '''Cortney ; '''Ale mnie tutaj nie powinno być ! Co ja tutaj robię tak wcześnie , gdzie moi prawnicy ! '''Duncan : '''Księżniczka tak szybko odpadła. '''Cortney ; '''Cicho , Trent i Gwen zostali , jeszcze Trent nakombinuje ci ! '''Duncan : '''Ha , nie boję się Trenta , to nie konkurent. '''Cody ; '''Dobrze to znosisz .. Nie dotykaj … '''Sierra : '*płacze 'Blainely : '''Sierra , co się stało ? '''Bobbie ; '''Ryczy , bo Cody w końcu się przełamał i powiedział ,że jej nie kocha i nigdy nie będą razem . ''Sierra daje plaskacza bobbiemu , ten jednak sobie z tego nic nie robi i Sierra wybiega ze studia taranując dwóch stażystów . '''Blainely : '''Ale wrażliwa.. Cody opowiesz nam o tym ? '''Cody ; A co jest opowiadać , w tej ciasnej kanciapie porozmawialiśmy ze sobą . Wyatt ; Porozmawialiście ? Wydarłeś się na nią . Cortney : Nie sadziłam ,że on jest do tego zdolny .. Harold ; Jak mogłeś Cody , a ja myślałem ,że jesteś spoko kolegą , ale się myliłem. LeShawna ; Sama się zaszokowałam. Blainely : '''O tak , afera , jak ja to kocham . Zobaczmy nagranie numer jeden oto rozmowa Sierry z Codim ! Nagranie Numer I '''Sierra : '''Cody , nie wiem co ja czuję ! '''Cody : Sierra , przestań , przestań ! Alejandro : '''Gołąbki się kłócą . '''Sierra ; Kłótnia , nic z tych rzeczy ! Cody : Nienawidzę cię , uprzykrzasz mi życie od trzeciego sezonu , mam cię dość !Przestań za mną łazić , jesteś Po********* Kontynuacja – Studio Blainely : Szczerze końcówka najlepsza. Bobbie : '''Cody , nie spodziewałem się . Musze pogratulować języka . '''Cody ; '''Ohh.. '''Blainely : Tak , może jeszcze zaprosimy tutaj Camilie i Alejandro . Czekają z niecierpliwością . Wchodzi Camilie , która jest zadowolona i daje buziaki , a za nią naburmuszony Alejandro. Blainely ; Witajcie , i jak tam Camilie ? Jak to jest być wyrzucona przez Trenta ? Camilie : '''O czym ty mówisz ! Odeszłam z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli , poza tym nie mogłam przestać myśleć o Noah , jego policzki i te wielkie czoło . A i jego odzywki … '''Noah ; Pierwszy raz ktoś mnie tak przedstawia . Camilie : 'Może jestem trochę walnięta ale .. No dawaj buziaka ! '''Noah : '''Wiesz ,ze to miłość zakazana ale .. tak to będzie dobre ''Camilie i Noah zaczynają się namiętnie całować , Noahowi aż włosy na głowie stają dęba !! ;) '''Alejandro : też mi wielkie przeżycie . Cortney ; '''Nawet się ze mną nie przywitałeś . '''Blainely ; '''Tak , no bywa . Wiesz jacy jesteście . Wasza rzekoma miłość to huśtawki nastrojów , kiedyś wybuchniecie . '''Cortney : '''A może opowiesz mi o Trici ! Nikki też , zarywałeś do nich ? '''Alejandro ; '''Tak starałem się ale .. '''Cortney : Wiedziałam , że nie można ci ufać ! Alejandro : Daj mi dokończyć Blainely : Ja to dokończę . spójrzcie na ekran , oto część nagrania urwana przez Chrisa ! Nagranie Numer II Alejandro : '''Ha , to jest groźba , gorszy był Bobbie i ty i tak mu nie dorównasz ! '''Tricia : '''No trudno , powodzenia ci życzę . Bo jeśli przegracie , pożegnaj się z tym ,że tutaj zostaniesz. '''Alejandro : '''Haha , nie wiesz z kim igrasz.. '''Tricia : Ja to wiem kotku .. Tricia rzuca się w ramiona Alejandro , a ten sobie nic z tego nie robi . po pięciu minutach całowania , wstaje i siada na fontannie , a Tricia stoi przed nim i spogląda na niego .. Alejandro : To było , takie spontaniczne .. nienawidzę cię ! Tricia : Nie ty jedne , masz mój numer , może jak zerwiesz z tą wywłoka Cortney to może zadzwonisz. Ponownie w studio Beth : '''Kogoś to dziwi ? '''Duncan : Wkopałeś się bardziej ode mnie ! Bobbie : '''Że co ja jestem podlejszy , jak ona mogła mi tak odebrać moje imię ! Nie daruję jej tego ! '''Cortney : '''Niemożliwe , jak to się dzieje … '''Alejandro : '''Cortney ! '''Cortney : MILCZ ! * płacze Alejandro : '''Czekaj na mnie . '''Blainely : '''Przykro mi ale czas nam się skończył . Co się stanie z Cortney i Alejandro , czy znajdzie w sobie tyle siły żeby z nim się pogodzić .Czy Camilie będzie druga Sierrą i ile uczestniczek będzie miało złamane serce , to tylko w Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! mamy to .. '''Kamerzysta : Tak ! '''Blainely : '''Dawać mi kawę . Kategoria:Odcinki Centrum Totalnej Porażki